bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Steveo920
--[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 13:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Edits Please refrain from removing whole sections of reverent material from the profiles, the constitutes as vandalism. Thank You. Salubri 10:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) first ice dragons are not a separate ability its the main ability always seen when he uses his shikai therefore its not necessary to list them separate as if they were another ability altogether secondly histugaya article has been heavily referenced and your removing those references when you edit which is vandalism. Salubri 04:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) szayel Then state there that it came from the anime or at least put reference. You know how the anime is different in some ways from the manga. --Agate genbu 12:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Edits Apparently you aren't aware manga is primary source as kubo wrote it where as anime is secondary.Salubri 05:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto spirits The zanpaktuo spirits are getting their own pages which are linked to the wielder page through the zanpakuto name under powers and abilities. The information involving the arc will be placed their with the only information under zanpakuto on the wielder pages being that from what has been given from the manga interactions with the zanpakuto spirit. thanks Salubri 20:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Byakuya This is probably the better place to settle this than to keep edit warring with limited reasoning (the summary box can only take a certain amount of characters before you're forced to stop typing). My reasoning is that while yes, Byakuya isn't known to settle for mediocre skills, he doesn't seem like the type to fight with his hands either (why he's using them in the Anime in the first place we likely won't know), as he relies almost entirely on swordsmanship, speed (which he used a lot when knocking out the guards), and kido. It actually remains to be questioned if he actually did receive training in hand-to-hand combat on that end, since it wasn't mentioned or seen before the last episode, whereas with some people (Ichigo, who's a karate practitioner that beat Tatsuki, and Ikkaku, who fought regularly both armed and unarmed even before joining Squad 11) have been mentioned or seen. Additionally, I think this is also similar to someone calling Ashido a Kido Expert, which in reality, he only used 1 unknown Kido spell just for a light. Granted, Ashido COULD be an Expert, but he hasn't displayed anything that would support this. Same goes for Byakuya, as he, a captain, which are known to be WORLDS apart from Seated Officer and Unseated Officer Shinigami, only knocked out a couple of low-level guards with one type of attack. Arrancar109 02:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hitsugaya Toshiro I hit enter before I could complete my sentence. So here it is, please sort out your differences in the Talk page of the article before keeping on editing. Clearly you and Salibur disagree and I suggest you present your reasoning in the talk page before keeping on editing because it will get reverted. Tinni 02:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually its not about disagreeing its about edits that are clearly wrong. One movie information is not canon unless its from the manga which it isnt there is a appearance in other media section for that information. Two unless its specifically stated in either the manga or anime that he was a seated officer or when he learned the name of his zanpakuto or got his shikai its not to be placed on the article. Three regardless of him being young he never mentioned his powers being immature except in the weather control area in the manga which is presented already in the article. Four i never said he wasn't there im saying in the attack on harribel by aizen he is not seen in when it happens we dont know his reaction or what he saw so we cant assume just because he was there and fighting her until we know for sure what he witnessed hence waiting for the following chapter. Also do not remove references you have done so many time in your edits in the past as well as today and it would normally warrant a block. Read the manuel of style, the link is at the top of the page so this wont be an issue.Salubri 02:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Toushiro's past Hey please answer me. well I have only 1 question. you see I really like TOushiro and kinda wanna know a lot about him so please tell me......how'd you know about Toushiro's past? was it shown in the anime or manga? if it was then please tell where. ok that wasnt much of a 1 quesiton but please answer Updates to the page Hi. Thanks for helping us update the articles with the latest chapter information. I just wanted to ask, when you are updating the articles, would you mind adding references along with the text you are adding. I'm sure you know how to make one, but just in case, you simply add Bleach manga; Chapter xyz. They are easier to add as you are updating the article, than to add in afterwards. Thank you. --Yyp 21:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Edits How many times must someone talk to you before you get it when it comes to the edits. There is no beginning paragraph to be placed in the powers and abilities section period. Salubri 17:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. I was just trying to draw a clearer picture about the characters as I just simply enjoy trying to be as precise as I can in improving the character pages. I always try to be the first to add updates when a new episode or chapter comes out. Also, to my knowledge I wasn't writing false information, but I'll double check my work from now on before saving the changes. Steveo920 17:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Your edit to Ichigo's page has been reverted (though the "the" you added has been kept). You have been warned about beginning paragraphs in powers & abilities sections already. Please do not do it again. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hello Steveo. U'or edit to Ichigo's page was undone, mostly because the Reference was removed. Please do not EVER for any reason remove a reference. Theu r essential to a Wikia. If u have any questions please ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 20:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Im not sure why you apparently don't get the policies of manuel of style for this sight because you seem to keep disregarding them. One you removed a reference which you've been told about before. Two your making up stuff again, Yoruichi hasn't even used a sword in the series technically so why would you put her at master when she has not stated to be one or shown to be. In fact the only reason she even has expert is because she is a former captain. Its clear she prefers hand-to-hand combat regardless. You have already been blocked once before, so i would ask if you cant follow the rules and make reasonable edits dont edit anything at all.Salubri 21:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yoruichi kido Thats an interpretation of her using kido it is not named, numbered or even known what it was she used but that doesn't have anything to do with good amount of named, numbered spells she has recently used in the anime when she has previously never done so except possibly the one time she used the unrecognizable one your referring to, that is mostly irrelevant to the section as well as not a good reason for removing the reference. Salubri 21:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Also to add on to what Salubri said, please Do Not edit a Discussion Closed section. The big blue boxes do mean something. U can always make another section lower, but don't edit a closed one. Thanks again and please ask me if u feel people r ragging u'or butt or if u have any questions. I am here. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 21:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Correct ordering of Power & Abilities Section There is a correct order for things placed in the Power & Abilities Section. Their skills are listed first (Swordsman, speed, etc) then their shikai, then bankai. I have altered the zanpakuto spirit pages to reflect this. Please stick to this order, and remember that there are not to be any introductory paragraphs for this section. I would expect somebody who has already been blocked for not following the rules & warnings to be very careful when editing to avoid getting in more trouble. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Powers & Abilities Once again i have told you not to put in opening paragraphs in the powers and abilities sections. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I only felt that there should be an opening paragraph because there isn't any other way that I see to describe that Koga is a captain-level fighter. Steveo920 22:35, 15 December 2009 :He has not demonstrated bankai and was not even a vice-captain. Therefore, him being a captain-level fight is in face speculation. Do not add it. Tinni 03:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :But it is not speculation because Ginrei, the 6th division captain, stated himself that Koga was much stronger. Besides, you don't necessarily need a bankai to be a captain-level fighter. Bankai is just needed to officially become a captain in the first two of three ways of becoming a captain. Steveo920 22:50, 15 December 2009